


Your Dues

by Prince_Ali



Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae wakes Baekhyun from his naps and payment is due.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Your Dues

**Author's Note:**

> “Your lips are so soft I could kiss them all day”

Jongdae lay on the couch, his back and neck propped up with a pillow and a book propped up on Baekhyun’s back who had squirmed his way between Jongdae’s legs. Nimble fingers flipped the pages as soft snores came from the man who was taking a nap on Jongdae’s chest. 

They had been like this for a couple hours and Jongdae’s back, despite the pillow, was starting to hurt. Quietly and with little movement as possible he tried to readjust his position without waking the man sleeping on him. But, as it were luck and Baekhyun’s sleeping patterns were just not on his side.

Baekhyun looked up at Jongdae, who had rustled him awake, with sleepy eyes, “What are you doing?”

The other could only chuckle as he ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s black hair. “Readjusting, now go back to sleep you.” Jongdae leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead with a soft smile.

A small pout formed on the other’s lips as Jongdae moved to open his book again. “Are you trying placate me with a forehead kiss? After you woke me up from my most comfortable nap you think a forehead kiss will be enough?” Baekhyun squirmed father up Jongdae’s chest, maybe or maybe not so purposefully knocking the book out of Jongdae’s hands. The black-haired male stopped when he was nearly hovering over the other, Baekhyun’s arms moving up to prop himself up more comfortable against Jongdae’s chest.

Jongdae’s, now book free, hands moved to reside against the elder’s hips as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, you knocked my book out of my hands, I think that accounts for far more than waking you up from your nap, your highness.”

With a smug look Baekhyun ducked down and placed a quick kiss against the lips of the other. “Does that account for the book?”

Jongdae took a second and his eyes glanced to the book on the floor, thinking of the effort it would take to pick it up, before staring back at the man lay on top of him. “Hmmm… I don’t think so. Think of all the effor-” Jongdae never finished his sentence as Baekhyun pressed against kiss against his lips.

A chuckle came from the Jongdae as he kissed the other back. They parted again and Jongdae opened his mouth again to finish his previous statement only to have Baekhyun’s lips halting his words. They pulled away once again and this time Baekhyun beat Jongdae to speaking first. “Is that enough?”

With a smile Jongdae leaned up and pecked Baekhyun’s nose. “I think so.” Now with the payment for inconveniencing him Jongdae reached for his book, not that he could see it so he could only hope that it was close by, in order to keep reading.

While concentrating on trying to find the book and not jostling the resident cuddler Jongdae missed the mischief glistening in Baekhyun’s eyes as the elder captured Jongdae’s lips for a fourth time. With a confused look Jongdae pulled away. “What was that for? You paid off your dues.”

Licking his lips Baekhyun moved closer, repositioning himself to straddle Jongdae’s hips. “I know, but your lips are so soft I could kiss them all day.” He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against the softness of Jongdae’s lips.


End file.
